fastandfuriousfandomcom-20200222-history
Battle of Samoa
The Battle of Samoa was an armed conflict between Luke Hobbs and his family in Samoa, along with Deckard and Hattie Shaw, against Eteon and its super soldier, Brixton Lore. The battle resulted in Eteon losing possession of The Snowflake as well as Brixton's defeat at the hands of Hobbs and Deckard, prompting Eteon to trigger a kill-switch in his head. Background and Deckard Shaw preparing for the battle]] Luke Hobbs, Deckard Shaw and Hattie Shaw enlisted the aid of Dinkley to travel to Samoa, although Hobbs was not welcome back home, prompting Hobbs to implore to his family that they needed to put their past behind them since Eteon was capable of killing half of the planet's population. After being goaded by the Hobbs matriarch, Sefina, the Hobbs family began to aid the Shaws, and the group spent all day creating a kill-box and planting holes and explosives for their upcoming foes. As Sefina had sold the family's firearms, the group armed themselves with traditional Samoan weapons. Meanwhile, Eteon managed to track their flight to Samoa, prompting Brixton Lore and a handful of soldiers to travel there via helicopter.Hobbs & Shaw Attack and Hattie Shaw engaging in combat]] As Brixton Lore and the Eteon soldiers approached the Hobbs residence, Luke Hobbs gave a Samoan war cry along with his brothers, triggering the battle. Since the extraction process took thirty minutes, Hattie Shaw sat out most of the battle, although she was forced to join when she was attacked by Eteon soldiers. While she succeeded in disarming a number of the soldiers, she was soon apprehended by Brixton, who kidnapped her and brought her to his helicopter, forcing Deckard Shaw, Hobbs and his brothers to attach their trucks to the helicopter to prevent it from taking off, causing it to crash. Hattie survived the crash, along with Brixton and one of the soldiers. Brixton ordered the lone soldier to empty his gun into Hattie's heart once she had successfully expelled The Snowflake, and left to subdue Hobbs and Deckard. Hobbs and Deckard fought Brixton, but realized he was able to pinpoint their individual attacks and counter them, and was only able to be hit when they attacked at the same time. Deciding to truly work as a team, the duo announced that they would watch each other's backs and sustain a blow so that the other could attack Brixton, and managed to fight the super soldier, defeating him in combat. With only a few seconds left on the timer, Hattie disabled the soldier, rendering him unconscious, before stealing his gun. Hattie then recovered the vial containing the virus and rejoined Deckard and Hobbs. Due to Brixton's defeat, the anonymous head of Eteon chose to trigger the kill-switch embedded within Brixton's mind. Realizing what had been done, Brixton gravely let out a laugh before being killed, falling backwards off the click and into the rapids below. Moments after, the trio heard the voice of leader of Eteon, speaking through an anonymous voice filter, announcing that they had been impeded by Hobbs and Deckard before and that there fight was not yet over. Aftermath Following their victory, Deckard and Hattie Shaw returned to London, where they paid their mother Magdalene a visit in prison, choosing to aid in her escape. Meanwhile, Luke Hobbs returned to Los Angeles to collect his daughter Samantha, bringing her to Samoa to meet her paternal family for the first time, especially her grandmother. Hobbs was then informed by CIA agent Locke that, while the CIA had successfully placed The Snowflake in storage, there was another deadly virus in activity and that his assistance would be required. References Category:Events Category:Hobbs & Shaw